


Christmas Magic

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charming Sirius, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, Sassy Remus, because they deserve it, this is pre-first war but we can pretend there’s a, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus with a question and a little bit of magic.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 52
Kudos: 369





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> Written for [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/)’s Wolfstar advent calendar. Thank you so much for asking me to participate!

“Hey, Rem?” Sirius starts, sliding his grey eyes over to glance at Remus as they walk together hand in hand through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London.

The street is full of last minute Christmas shoppers darting into and out of stores, arms laden with bags and prettily wrapped gift boxes. It’s Christmas Eve and they’ve just tumbled out of the Leaky’s floo after a holiday get together at James and Lily’s place. Their entire gang of friends had sat down for a nice little meal and exchanged Secret Santa gifts, joking and laughing in a moment of serenity and joyfulness during an otherwise bleak time. Tomorrow they’ll be back over there again, since it’s baby Harry’s first Christmas and neither one of them wants to miss a moment of it.

It’s only a short walk from here to Sirius’s flat where, normally, they’d have a drink or two before falling into bed with their arms and legs wrapped around one another, losing themselves in blissful surrender. Tonight though, Remus suspects Sirius wants to have another one of his _conversations_ , and so, with a sigh, he pivots and faces him.

“Yes?”

He’s ready for the onslaught of questions he’s already dodged a hundred times about why he hasn’t moved in and if he ever plans to and if he’s really in this for the long haul. Truth be told, Remus would like nothing more than to move in with Sirius. He’s completely smitten, head over heels in love, has been since he was fifteen. The problem is he’s just not quite certain they’re built to last, and he wants to enjoy what they have for as long as he can– before Sirius wises up and realises that he deserves better and how silly of him it is to be dating a werewolf with no steady job and patched trousers, especially when they’re all balancing on the razor-sharp precipice of impending war.

“Do you ever want that? What they have?”

Remus blinks, tugging the lapels of his overcoat up around his neck and scarf as he purposely avoids eye contact. “Who? Want what?” The question is a little bit different from Sirius’s usuals, but Remus is sure the context remains the same.

“James and Lily,” Sirius starts. There’s a pause and then, “and… and Harry.”

Stopping in his tracks, Remus turns to Sirius, grabbing onto the crook of his arm to stop him too.

“What do you mean?”

“I _meeeean_ ,” he says, “a marriage. A family. Do you ever think of stuff like that?”

“No,” Remus lies, staring down at his worn brown boots in the snow.

This is new territory. Surely Sirius can’t be, well, _serious_ ; they’re barely adults themselves. Even James and Lily only got hitched last year, just after discovering Lily was pregnant. Remus isn’t sure if they would’ve gone through with it so quickly otherwise.

He chances a look up at Sirius and he’s so damn lovely with his bad boy looks, his charm and wit, his brilliant brain, his strong magic. He could have anyone he wanted, any witch or wizard or Muggle and yet, for some reason unbeknownst to Remus, he’s _here_ , with _him_ , has been for _years_ , and he’s asking _him_ these questions. He could very easily shatter Remus’s heart, and Remus has kept him at an arm’s length away in fear of just that, though how well that’s actually worked he cannot quite admit to himself.

“You’re lying.” Sirius furrows his brow and frowns a bit. “You do think about it.”

“I can’t let myself think about things like this, Sirius. They’re not realistic.”

“Bollocks,” Sirius says. “What about it isn’t realistic? You do love me, don’t you?”

“Sirius–”

“Because _I_ love _you_. You’re the best thing I have in this fucked up world, and I want those things with you.”

“Sirius, you know just as well as I do that it’s not legal for us to be married, nor is it legal for someone with my condition to adopt a child!” Remus snaps, quietly as to not draw attention. “It’s silly to even think about things we can’t have, and besides, we both know this is temporary.”

“First of all, fuck you, this isn’t temporary. Secondly, answer the question, Moony.”

“What question?” he sighs, already exasperated with the whole conversation.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you, but what does that matter?”

“Because none of _that_ matters,” Sirius says. “It doesn’t have to be a legal marriage. _We’ll_ know. And you forget how much power my surname holds. We can have it if we fight for it, and don’t you tell me you can’t fight because I know how scrappy you are.”

“It’ll never happen,” Remus argues, shoving him back with both hands. “Just leave it alone.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Sirius mutters, and immediately drops down to one knee there on the snow dusted sidewalk, reaching into the inner pocket of his leather jacket.

“What are you doing?” Remus questions, eyebrows raised, heart beating wildly within his chest, but he already knows the answer, can read it in the stupid smirk on Sirius’s face as he pulls the black velvet box out and flips it open. There’s a shiny bit of something gold inside, but Remus refuses to actually acknowledge it.

“Remus–”

“Stand up Sirius, you’re making a scene.”

“Remus John Lupin, will you please shut the fuck up for once and do me the honor of marrying me, you absolute pain in my ass?”

“Oh, Merlin.”

“I’ll stay down here all night until you answer me,” he says, and Remus knows he absolutely would, the stubborn git.

“Bloody– fuck, alright, fine,” Remus acquiesces, throwing his hands up.

“What was that?”

“I said _fine_. Yes, I’ll marry you. Christ, you’re bloody insufferable!”

Sirius beams. Quickly, he removes the ring from the box and slides it onto Remus’s finger, kisses his hand, and suddenly Remus can feel the power the ring holds; the warmth of it consumes him and he realises Sirius has quite literally put a piece of himself into it, an enchantment that he knows will always lead him to his love. He can already feel the pull of it drawing him toward Sirius, surrounding them both in invisible waves of magic.

Rising back to his feet, Sirius takes hold of Remus’s face between his hands. He kisses him soundly, right there on the sidewalk, in the middle of Muggle London surrounded by snowflakes and Christmas shoppers and fairy lights. Remus curls his fingers into the folds of Sirius’s jacket, melting into the kiss, suddenly uncaring as to whomever might be watching.

This is for real. Sirius is for real.

“I swear I’m gonna make you as happy as you make me,” Sirius says when he pulls away, gazing down into Remus’s tear-rimmed eyes. “I’ll give you everything you want, everything you deserve. I promise.”

“Shut up, Sirius,” Remus laughs, blinking back his tears as he pulls him in for another sweet kiss.

Sirius Black has already given Remus everything he’s ever wanted. Anything else unexpected that may come their way is just extra.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
